


A Distraction In A Black Widow's Web

by Starkster



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkster/pseuds/Starkster
Summary: She can destroy him in one move.





	A Distraction In A Black Widow's Web

_She can destroy him in one move._

Simply by taking away his toys, his money, and the remaining bit of influence he has left. It would be done in an hour. Her web she careful spun around him has proven to be useful to explore his weakness and collect information to use against him. He would have no chance. She has found his systems weak points, using that power in her favor to take him down and he would let her but she won’t destroy him.

_Tony Stark happens to be one of her friends._

A good friend she hasn’t seen for months. 

Occasionally she would let her mind wander to him and trying to guess his new plan to show her. He never failed her to amaze. Recently he tried to convince her to rejoin him but he doesn’t realize she  _never_  left his team. Helping Steve didn’t meant leaving Tony on his own. No, she did some work for him behind the scenes which he will soon realize too. Besides she keeping her eyes on him from a distance to make sure he wouldn’t do anything stupid. 

Her finger touches the chest piece of one of Tony’s latest suits. A bit bare in her opinion. Normally his suits are more defined and roughly shaped. She walks to the one he fought with during the last meeting. A few working white lights greet her silently. She can see the dents of Steve’s and James fist shaped on the red armory, one in particular goes very deep which must have hurt Tony. 

A faint noise from behind her back draws her attention, seeing the man standing with his arm no longer in a cast. The color in his eyes are drained from it's colors, looking tired but wearing a smile that has to be fake. She walks closer to him until she can touch his shoulder. He leans freely against the palm of her hand, his face unhealthy white she wonders how long he has locked himself in his workshop. Her eyes dart around the area, noticing the scattering devices, weapons, gear and mostly messy Tony’s appearance. He’s far more gone than she realized. 

“So, I’m guessing this is not a social visit.” Tony closes his eyes, opening them shortly to gaze in her eyes. It's hurts her to see him like this. 

“No, Tony.” She answers him, wrapping it a silence apology he would understand. 

“Well, bring me the bad news.” He sighs. 

She’s here to prepare him. The Avengers require his help. Sooner than he might had expected but they will always need him. The crucial part of every plan. Without him they wouldn’t exist. It’s painful truth. He provides them access nobody would get and creations needed to get the job done. Tony is an iintriguing man with many useful talents.  _An Avenger who can stand on his own._  Not many of them can say the same.

Her hands trails up to cup his too thin jaw and her thumb touches the short trimmed hair on his chin, the pain visible written on his face she can’t spare him from. She tried but his stubborn ass wouldn’t listen. Yet, she feels affection for this man each time she sees him. Her finger tips linger on the green yellow bruising on his face, still sensitive by Tony’s reaction when she touches the spot. 

“Sorry.” Natasha tells him, her lips shaping into a smile. She wants to make sure Tony is in the right shape to help. Not wanting to taking the risk he would compromise the mission, nor risking his health for something she could have done alone but Steve wouldn’t let her. She think it’s an excuse to meet up, to lay boundaries and territory if things go out of hand for the second time.  _It wouldn’t surprise her._

“Sit down.” She tells him, walking ahead of him to the glass table surround by black leather chairs. 

“I don’t….Fine, I will sit down.” Tony replies in annoyance, taking the black leather chair on her left. Lowering himself but keeping his brown eyes on her as she begins her examination on his health. She loosens the knot of his red tie and the first button on his collar. 

She pushes him gentle on his chest to make him sit back against the rest. He rolls his eyes but allows her do her job. She almost want to pet him to mock him but she would be crossing a line he wouldn’t appreciate. Her fingers make quick work of the remaining buttons until she can move the sides of his shirt of of the way to reveal the condition on his chest. 

The arch reactor left a large scar behind on his skin but her eyes catch a large yellow mixed with green and purple bruise across the length which almost faded. Except the skin around is still red. She touches him careful to feel any broken bones underneath. Almost she feels regret when Tony gasps underneath her touch, clenching his eyes shut for a moment. 

“Hey.” She calls him to use as a distraction to center his attention away from his pain. He waves his hand dismissively. She rises her eyebrow.  

“No, biggie. It doesn’t hurt.” Tony tells her, making a move to stand up but she does let him as she places her hands on his shoulders. “If you would let me stand up. I can show you.” 

She wonders if he would get more obvious if she would allow him. “Stop lying. You’re in pain.” He shakes his head, placing his hand on his forehead. It’s a sign he often makes when there’s no way out. Needing a moment to think which she gives him. Rather than wasting more time she closes the buttons on his shirt, unknots his tie to make a new one and straightens the silk fabric around his neck.  

“Could you just..” He doesn’t finish his sentence, letting his words hang in the air for her to pick up. Instead she moves her fingers move underneath his chin, lifting his head up to force him to make eye contact.

The white in eyes have become red, tears threat to leak out but his expression stands hard and his breathing coming loud out his nose. Warm clouds of air tickle her face.  _It’s anger but not aimed to her._ She softens her own expression, repeating in her mind he understands they require his help but in her heart she know he’s not doing for this Steve. 

Her lips are on his rough ones, a gentle approach to comfort him but effective as he opens his lips for her to enter. His hand catches her hand to pull her closer as she straddles herself down on his lap. His tongue smooths over hers before he slides to the roof of her mouth. She takes Tony more deeper and a rush of arousal rushes briefly through her body. His hands roam over her waist, up to her arms before returning lower to the small of her back to draw her closer again him. 

His touches are with caution which is unnecessary.  _She wants him._ Natasha breaks the kiss, leaving Tony wanting for more as he followers her lips. His own are stained in her red coloring. She places her finger on his lips top stop him. Her hands cradle her chin, giving him small kiss along the line of his jaw, cheek until she reaches his forehead. Tony helps her to remove the upper part of her suit, discarding the black fabric on the floor and unhooks her bra with cleverness which he tosses over the chair. She takes his hands into hers, sliding his palms over her stomach and up to her breasts to cup his hands over them. 

The warm of his rough hands feel good against her soft skin. His thumbs ghost over her hard nipples, making her groan in pleasure as she rocks on his hips. His touches become languorous, exploring further each part of her body and encounters some of her weaknesses nobody would notice on first sight. She normally would not let anyone dare to come near but Tony is not just somebody to her. He plays with her with the purpose to get her on the edge to return the same to him.

She places her arms on his broad shoulders, putting her legs next to each side of his knees to rise herself above him. She kiss him gentle and light on his lips. His hands return on it's own to her breasts, messaging the soft skin underneath his rough palms. The sensation leaves her wanting more of him. She slides her hands from his shoulders to place them lower, and undoes the zipper of his black slacks before she places her hand against the bulge hidden underneath his underwear. It looks expensive. Tony wouldn't mind if she rips the fabric of him. Knowing him he would keep it and to frame it to show he got through her. 

The brown color has returned in his eyes, blinking up to her questionably before he opens his mouth as much he can with hers on his. She doesn't give him space to think this over. 

“Uh, this is supposed to be the part you tell me what you want from me?” He mutters against her lips, taking her breath but sharing in return. 

“Shut up, Tony.” She groans, freeing his cock from underneath his shorts, stroking him once and catches his moan. A red color appears on his cheeks and his head tilts back against the back rest of the chair but keeps his eye on her with a grin.  

She takes off her gauntlets with one hand, her teeth undoing the lock while her other hand strokes him appreciably. His cock grows harder with interest against her fingers, the pre-cum leaking from the tip. He visibly enjoys and watches her for a moment before Tony takes gentle one of her wrists in his hand to undo the second gauntlet with such ease and drops them on the ground. His brown eyes seeing right through her. Yet, she’s not scared if he keeps digging and kissing her on her lips while undoing her belt before she stands up to take off her pants and black lace lingerie. Dropping both on the ground. She places her knee against his groin, her hands leaning against the arm rests. 

“Uh, may I speak now? I mean..You told me to shut up earlier. So I’m not sure.” Tony groans, his eyes casted downwards with a lopsided smile before they move up in her sight. 

“No.” Natasha laughs quietly, offering a small smile in return. 

He opens his mouth but quickly closes it before he speaks again. “Okay. I will…” He recuperates but she shuts him up with another kiss and her knee rubs gentle against him. To tease him she add more pressure and Tony breaks away to take a breath. She can see in the way his hands reach up to her that he has trouble keeping his mouth shut. Biting his lip Tony places his hand on the scar of her stomach before he kisses the spot. His lips move up, leaving a trail of wet kisses on her body which ends on her neck. He sucks her skin, bruising the soft flesh. 

A moan escapes from her lips, another rush of arousal running it’s course through her body. She takes a hold of his hard cock, placing himself above him and guides the tip into her entrance. Slowly she lowers herself on him until he’s fully seated into her. Slowly he thrusts into her and she rocks against him to meet him but she stilling his hips with her strength. 

“You’re a menace.” Tony groans loudly, her hips grinding into him.  

With his hands he takes a hold around her waist, lifting her up when he stands up from the seat. She wraps her legs around him, placing her arms around him before he places her butt on the glass table across. He wipes his papers, gear, and unidentified objects from the cold surface which clatter on the ground. 

“You enjoy it.” She tells him, laying herself down on the table, taking him down with her. His laugh sounds cheerful, filling the room the silent room with sound.  He gives her a kiss on her lips and he slides his cock against the lips of her wet vagina. Her feet lock on the small of his back, and her hand ruffles through his soft hair. 

The head of his shaft pushes slowly into her, she relaxes her inner muscles to take him deeper inside of her. She tilts her head against the table as Tony moves lower to kiss her neck on the other side, his tongue coming out every now and then. 

“God, do you have any idea what you do to me? I swear one of these days my heart will give out but in a pleasant way. Because of you.” He whispers against her warm skin, making his way up to her jaw and cheek. She looks him in the eye, giving him playful wink. 

“Right. Sorry, about that. I won’t speak a word." He smiles, holding his hands up in defeat. She takes his hands and returns them on her waist. 

“Let’s not distracted, shall we?” She tells him, closing her legs around him. 

He eases himself out of her except the tip before he thrust himself back into her. She meets his thrust with a rock of her hips, pulling him closer against her body to pin her underneath him. He’s gentle but moving with firm strokes. She knows this is his way to get her back. Rocking her hips faster she forces him to quicken his thrust which he very willingly obliged, his pace following her rhythm.  She trails her hand on his cheek as his head hovers above hers. His face is scrunched together in a struggle. She’s surprised he took her words too literally. 

“Tony, I don’t mean you to be silent. You can make sounds as long no full sentences come out of your mouth.” She whispers, her thumb stroking his facial hair.

“Come on! Do you have any idea how difficult you make this for me? I like to talk and yes, I like to talk during sex too. It’s nice.“ He moves on of his hands between them to empathize his words. She cuts him off with a kiss, using his tongue to silence his. 

“Not if you keep blabbering nonsense.” 

Another groan escapes from his lips, leaving them slightly open with pleasure written over his face she knows it’s the ending their little in between chit-chat. The sweat drops glister on his shoulders, breath coming in short groans as his thrust become more stiff and abates with each time. 

Closing her eyes she feels her own orgasm building up, her lust taking over from Tony’s who looks exhausted but determine to keep going. One of the few characteristic’s she appreciates of him. She uses the surface in her advantage, bucking her hips up and down in strong movements. Her stomach clenches together as a ecstasy course in her bloodstream through her body and reaches the end of her toes. 

Her moan get’s caught in Tony’s mouth, placing his lips onto hers before she pulls him more tightly against her. Her feet tightly in a tight knot against the small of his back, bouncing against the sweating skin each time Tony thrust inside of her. He’s standing with his legs on the ground to push himself up and his hands placed on each side of her head to keep balance. It must be uncomfortable and exhausting.  

With a pinch on his shoulder to alert him she shifts her hips underneath him, stilling his movements and turns herself around with her stomach on the heated glass, placing her feet on the ground while pushing herself up with her hands in a standing position. The warmth of his length covers her back, keeping her trapped between him and the table. His finger slips around to caress her clitorus and pushes himself back in her completely. 

She feels his hairy chin on her shoulder, leaning her own head against his to see his brown eyes. The pupils are dark from the lust that equals her own. One side of his lips curved upwards. Gentle her fingers find the way to his hair, she begins to rock herself on his cock, pushing back and forth. His finger moves in the same motion against her clitorus. 

Tony pushes himself faster inside of her, having the freedom to thrust efficiently without losing any strength and gaining a more pleasurable result than the position before. Another moan escapes from her lips, his finger circling faster as she becomes more sensitive as the pressure builds up in her. His eyes lashes flutter but catches her gaze as he kisses gentle on her lips. The pressure in her body releases in a exploding warmth, surging through her body as her climax hits her by surprise. Natasha tightens her vagina around the shaft of Tony’s cock to share her feeling with him. 

She takes his hand from her clitorus and waist, entwining their fingers on top his hands to guide them to her breasts. His fingers feel wet and slippery against her soft skin. He shivers behind her as buries his face in the red strands her curly hair, releasing a loud groan before his movements stills completely. A smile tickles the side of her head. 

“I’m not supposed to be here.” She tells him in honest. 

“I know.” He replies her. “If you want I can give you a ride to whatever you’re supposed to be. We can forgot about this too if that’s what you want.” 

Tony removes himself out of her by taking a step back and turns her around, facing front to front which she closes. Placing her arms on his shoulders, Natasha tilts her head sideways. She could take him with her to Steve. Not exactly as planned but a risk she’s willing to make. 

“And no, I don’t care about what you and your secret boy band are doing. Say eye-patch hi from me.” He continues, biting his lips before he kisses her. A long kiss on the lips, his mouth spreading open to invite her. This time she doesn’t bite as she breaks the kiss he initiated. “Right. Just let me..” 

She takes his tie in her hand, curling the fabric around her fist and pulls him between her legs. “Meet me in ten minutes downs stairs.” She tells him, kissing him full on his lips. “And take your suit with you. It’s a requirement.” 

"I knew you liked my Tom Ford three-piece two-button." He laughs, pointing his finger towards another suit she failed to notice. She blames Tony's presence for that. The current suit Tony points out looks more reliable than the bare one she saw earlier and it's colors are different than the usual red. The gold balances out the blackness enough to recognize Iron Man changes his looks and stands on his own without needing the Avengers.  

"Oh, I like that one." 

**_The end._ **

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! I hope you guys like this one too. It was quite a struggle to write as Natasha but I wanted to try at least her once (and with only one day from being deleted from my drafts I finished this one). If you see any mistakes let me know (:


End file.
